


Burning Fire

by Titti



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compromises are reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limmenel (elevenoclock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/gifts).



_I kept your fire burning_ what in Allah's name did that mean? Sayid had been trying to figure it out since his latest encounter with Sawyer, and yet the man continued to baffle him.

"Are you fixin' that radio with your mind, Abdu?" The southern accent cut through Sayid's thoughts, leaving no doubt about who was disturbing him.

"I was thinking." Sayid looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Sawyer dropped the three bags filled with everything he had 'found'. "The beach is disappearing; the sea will take the plane soon."

"So, you're moving into the caves," Sayid said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Is that a problem?" Sawyer asked, defensively.

"Not for me, but if it's for you, I'm willing to leave." Sayid continued to look at the radio in his hands. He never expected the hand on his thigh, a little too close to his crotch to be coincidence, moving even closer. His head snapped up.

"Is it a problem for you?" Sawyer asked again, but with cockiness and a healthy dose of teasing. 

Sayid kept his eyes locked with Sawyer as the hand cupped his crotch. "Not for me, but I think I'll hang around." And he finally knew why Sawyer had kept the fire burning. It was as much as a declaration of affection that he'd ever get.


End file.
